wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gem Sculptures
Gem Sculptures are magical, living statues created by Charoite and Kaolinite. They are powered by gem shards embedded inside them. Description The Gem sculptures are artistically designed humanoid objects. They are successors to gem drones, a failed attempt at utilizing and controlling gem shards. The sculptures can vary in shape and height. A common theme they are decorated with designs and contain letters from Gem Language. The sculptures have little sentience, only functioning at a basic level. A gem sculpture's gem shards are wrapped within a large, clay seal and stored deep within the body. The original gem sculptures were made of Kaolinite's clay. After Charoite and Kaolinite become separated, two sub-types of gem sculptures emerged. Charoite robotized his sculptures, using a mix of earth and metals. It was proposed to make the gem sculptures more durable and give them complex functions. Unlike the originals, they lack diversity and stick to a general model. Charoite has yet to perfect it as many of these new gem sculptures either rebel or function poorly. Kaolinite's versions are still entirely made of clay, but each are individually personalized. The gem sculptures come in different colors and designs. Kaolinite has gone so far as to give them their own individual names. While they are brittle, they are completely obedient to their creator. History For millenniums, Homeworld had researched in the use of gem shards to benefit gem kind. Scientists like Charoite had proposed putting gem shards inside soldier drones and be able to give them basic commands. The gem shards would overdevelop inside them and even attack their commanders. The project was ultimately dropped, moving other scientists to a newer project. Charoite, however, refused to give up on it. After being sent to Earth, he created a secret lab to continue his experiments. As the Gem War raged on, Charoite ends up stuck underground with an artisan gem named Kaolinite. She later becomes his assistant, helping him perfect gem drones. When they ran out of metals to construct the drone bodies, Kaolinite had proposed making the bodies out of clay instead. She believed if the gem shards were formed from raw earth, the origin of all Gems, they may respond to their form better. Through trial and error, the two were able to make a fully functional and obedient gem drone, which they renamed to gem sculpture. Over the course of the war, Charoite and Kaolinite perfected the gem sculptures, making them more durable and be able to carry out complex orders. However, corrupted gems managed to get inside the lab and attack the two Gems. Both Charoite and Kaolinite ended up separated, taking the information of gem sculpture production with them. Because both now worked independently from each other, they've created their own versions of gem sculptures. While Charoite modernized his, Kaolinite stuck to the original model while making adjustments. After meeting Fordite, Charoite abandoned them in favor of creating living Gems out of grinded gem shards. Kaolinite, on the other hand, continued his project with the information she had. Trivia * Charoite and Kaolinite had attempted powering a gem sculpture with whole Gemstones. However, the few they had displayed erratic and uncontrollable nature. Category:Objects Category:Magical Items Category:A to Z